Velma Dinkley loses her glasses
A long-running theme of having the various incarnations of Velma Dinkley losing her glasses. Velma is severely nearsighted, rendering her nearly blind without her glasses. She typically loses them for a while and stumbles around, knocking things over. Television Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * What a Night for a Knight: Scooby warns her of the Black knight behind them. Scooby runs into her and then knocks Velma to the ground and in his run causes Velma to lose her glasses. Velma mistakes the Black Knight for Shaggy Rogers, and gives the latter cough syrup to help his voice. * Decoy for a Dognapper: Bats took off Velma's glasses in the Indian village. * Foul Play in Funland: Happens when she and Scooby take a ride in a runaway electric cart set off by Shaggy. * A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts: She ducks from an attack by the vampire coming straight at them causing her to crawl and bump her head against a table to lose her glasses. She then goes through a secret door behind the fireplace while looking for them. * Jeepers, It's the Creeper: Happens when the gang encounter the Creeper - but rather, Velma dares to defy the monster into "hitting a girl with glasses". The Creeper snatches her glasses (instead of her losing them), which causes a disgusted Velma to kick him in the knee and take the glasses back. * That's Snow Ghost: Happens when Scooby and Velma (the latter chained to a wood log) are running away from the titular Snow Ghost. The dog picks her glasses (causing the girl to demand them back) to see that the creature has sent after them another log with dynamite strapped to it. The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair: She was hit by the clown and accidentally turns on toy car while looking for her glasses. The Scooby-Doo Show * A Bum Steer for Scooby: While she looks for them the gang encounter a skeleton causing Daphne to bump into Velma knocking her glasses off her face. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) * TBA A Pup Named Scooby-Doo What's New, Scooby-Doo? * It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine: While riding a scooter, her glasses fall off leading her to get down and search for them causing her to almost get hit by the possessed mystery machine. * She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore: While underwater, a sea turtle knocks off Velma's prescription goggles off. She asks Scooby to help her look. At this point Motoshondu hovers in front of Velma Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma. As Scooby nervously passes them to her, Velma puts them back on, looking the sea serpent right in the face. * The Vampire Strikes Back: While attempting to catch the vampire, Shaggy and Scooby plow into her trying to catch a bat they believe is Fred. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * All Fear the Freak: The Freak bumps into her knocking her glasses off to get the piece of the Planispheric Disk. * Art of Darkness!: Randy Warsaw destroys them while making her into his new muse. However, Velma doesn't seem to mind and later even says that she should take them off more often because she looks hot blurry. This is also the longest period of time she has had them off. * Theater of Doom: While researching Friar Serra she trips and loses them, meeting face to face with his mummy upon finding them. A chase occurs. Video games * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights: Velma is captured in a cage above the ground that Scooby breaks causing Velma to fall and lose her glasses. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Animated DTV films * : When Shaggy and Scooby ram into Velma and Ben Ravencroft, they both lost their glasses, and they put on the wrong one, and they put on the right one. * : Velma loses her glasses inside the Temple of 1000 Steps, and end up on Shaggy. * : In the chase scene she trips and loses her glasses, soon to put them on and seeing the head pirate captain behind her, attempting to attack her but she runs away. * : When Velma and Daphne go searching for clues outside, Velma trips over a thick electrical cable causing her to trip and lose her glasses. Luckily Daphne was there to give her her glasses. Specials * Bravo Dooby-Doo: A spoof of this occurs, after Shaggy and Scooby accidentally knock Velma and Johnny Bravo over. As expected, Velma is crawling on the ground looking for her glasses saying "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" But Johnny Bravo is also doing the same, shielding his eyes with his hand and saying "My glasses! I can't be seen without my glasses!" as he tries to find his sunglasses. They both pick up each other's glasses and put them on. "Jinkies! Everything's dark! I've gone blind!" Velma cries out among noticing how dark it is wearing the sunglasses. So Johnny switches their glasses, and as Velma smiles at him, he firmly tells her "I'm only gonna say this once. Don't touch the glasses!" * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays: While searching for clues Shaggy and Scooby run into her knocking her glasses. After retrieving them she says "Now I wish I couldn't see at all" at the sight of the monster snowman. Live-action films * Scooby-Doo: Daphne proves she's not the only vulnerable one by snatching Velma's glasses from her face; in response, she immediately hits the ground, waving her arms around for them. A second time, is when the monster falls from the ceiling, she somehow loses them (not shown how) possibly by the crowd of people. * Monsters Unleashed: She falls through a ship pipe and falls on the ground losing her glasses in the aftermath. * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins: She complains about Shaggy stepping on her glasses and breaking them. * Scooby-Doo! curse of the lake monster: they fell off in a restaurant wall on a date with Shaggy. Novels * TBA Comics DC Comics * Double Trouble: Velma tries this trick on her evil double, failing because the double's glasses are only for disguise purposes. * Caves of Castle Finn: Velma has to grope for her glasses while a hairy monster is running around. She apparently lost them for a while as it’s shown a few pages later they are found. * Who's Who in Scooby-Doo: This story also features running twice past the same background. She trips and uses Shaggy’s “shirt” to clean her glasses. * Oh No, Not Again! uses the phrase "I can't find my glasses" by Velma as a punchline: the lost glasses are drinking glasses. * I've Lost My Glasses: The gag is highlighted in a short puzzle story. * A Wolf in Creep's Clothing: In a question and answer session at a convention, Velma is asked why she doesn't get contact lenses and solve the problem. She looks annoyed. * Night of the Jinkies: She loses her glasses falling down a pit and gropes for them right before seeing the Jinkies. * The Blind Leading the Blind: A short maze puzzle with a twist ending. * Family Monster: Velma loses her glasses when she fails to unmask the Frankenstein Monster of Castle Von Dinkley, and this causes her to stumble into a secret laboratory where she finds a clue. This story has one blurred panel depicting things from Velma's point-of-view. ''Scooby Apocalypse'' * Dog Eat Dog!: She gets thrown by Scrappy-Doo causing her to lose them. }} Category:Running gags